Entre dos
by Floorr
Summary: Rose se siente confundida, & busca a su verdadero amor...¿Quién lo será? ONE-SHOT


**H**ola a **T**odos!

He vuelto, & vengo con más historias, enrealidad con ésta, que me ha gustado mucho. He terminado de leer DH & me ha dejado emocionada, & me he puesto a escribir.

& Obviamente Rose Weasley está en las escrituras, ya que es mi favorita junto a Teddy, Albus, & Scorpius.

Espero que disfruten éste ONE-SHOT :) Que esta hecho con mucho cariño & recién terminado.

Muchas Gracias por todo su apoyo!

**F**loorr**.**-

**Entre dos**

Rose Weasley se levantaba cada mañana en "Hogwarts" pensando en todas las clases que tendría, y que pesado se pondría el día al ver a su primo el bromista James Potter.

-Rosie-dijo una voz-

-Teddy-sonrió, él estaba sentado en la cama de ella-

Se levanto rápidamente para abrazarlo.

-¡Joder! Cuanto has crecido-bromeó él, mientras ella se abalanzaba hacía el para abrazarlo-

Los genes Granger seguían en pie, ella…era demasiado inteligente, no había heredado el cerebro de su padre, gracias a Merlín.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó-

-Bien, ¿y tú?-preguntó, con una sonrisa-

A Rose le pareció notar un leve brillo en sus ojos.

-Bien-sonrió- ¿Cómo va todo con Victoire?

Él se dio vuelta, y Rose supo que habían cortado. Ella le rodó el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabellera azul relampagueante, que cambiaba de color a cada segundo, entonces en ése instante se volvió normal.

Rose pudo ver el parecido de él con Remus, que por suerte…su tío Harry tenía guardada una foto en su casa.

-Eres exactamente igual que tu padre-le dijo con una sonrisa, y él entristeció de golpe- Muy tierno.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras se sonrojo levemente.

Vi una foto de él, y era muy apuesto-sonrió- tanto como tú.

Pues…debería decir gracias-se rió- pero me puse celoso…

Tonto, solamente digo _que lindo eres cuando sonríes_…en vez de tener esa cara triste siempre.

Wow! Eso si que fue un golpe bajo-se rió-

Vamos sonríe… ¿si? Por lo menos una sonrisita para mí…

Teddy se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Que lindo-sonrió y le apretujo las mejillas a él- Eres tan tierno.

- Vamos…Ni que tuviera 5 años-se rió- Tengo 20…

-¡Aw! No seas así contigo mismo, eres muy tierno…

-Bien-contesto cortante-

Rose lo seguía mirando con ése gesto de ternura…que tanto adoraba él de ella.

-Tienes que ir a clases-dijo-

-Aw, no seas así-se rió- me quedaré a pasar el día contigo.

-Ve a clases antes de que la "tía" Herms me acogote-se rió, él la llamaba tía ya que la conocía desde pequeño y le tenía demasiado afecto-

Rose se levanto y él se esfumo.

Se vistió y a la salida la esperaba un jovén.

-Ah, Hola Scorpius-lo saludó- ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Rosie, Bien ¿y tú?-preguntó-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar-sonrió amistosamente- ¿Vamos?

Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley, eran amigos…desde hace años…por más que el disgusto del padre de ambos…ellos seguirían siendo amigos.

Caminaron hacía su clase, y se sentaron juntos.

Luego de terminar la clase, Scorpius y ella fueron a la biblioteca.

-Eres muy inteligente-la halago Scorpius-No sé como has hecho para entender al profesor Slughorn con todas sus pociones raras.

-Con lo primero que has dicho, con inteligencia-le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y se fue a buscar sus libros-

-Scorpius mirá-dijo señalando el libro, era uno sobre vida y obra de Albus Dumbledore.- Siempre me he interesado en saber como era el antiguo director de Hogwarts.

Scorpius miro el dibujo del gran director, y le sonrió…Albus también le sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir al despacho de nuestro director?-preguntó Scorpius-

-¿No sería muy…arriesgado?-preguntó-

-Si, pero…vale la pena-sonrió-

Ambos subieron y vieron la gárgola gigante y Scorpius dijo: _"Necesitamos hablar con el director Dumbledore"_

La puerta se abrió y Rose corrió hacía el retrato.

-Buenos Días-lo saludo entusiasmada-

-¡Oh Rosie! Que grande estas-dijo el profesor- Te conozco desde que la señorita Granger te trajo a conocerme.

Rose asintió.

-¡Y tú! El hijo del señor Malfoy, ¿cómo se encuentra tu padre?-preguntó-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar profesor-

-Señor, quería saber si usted…podría contarme como ha estado desde que no vio más a sus alumnos, y que se siente estar en su lugar.

El profesor comento cosas maravillosas de Harry, su tío..y mucho más.

Al salir, pero antes prometerle que estarían mañana, se esfumaron.

-Scorpius-dijo ella sonriendo, a él le pareció que su nombre sonaba hermoso al salir de sus labios- ¡Eres un genio!-se le abalanzó-¡Gracias!

Entonces él no aguanto, la apoyo contra un árbol-ya que estaban en los jardines- y la beso con ganas.

-Scorpius-dijo ella mientras respondía a cada uno de sus besos locamente apasionados- ¡Oh Scorpius!-él hizo un camino de besos en su cuello- Scorpius-emitió un gemido-

Él la beso desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de su flequillo.

-Te amo-dijo entre besos- Te amo, Rosie.

Rose volvió en si, y vio como el cuerpo de Scorpius-su amigo- estaba pegado al de ella.

-Scorpius Malfoy,¿puedes hacerme el favor de despegarte de mi cuerpo?-pregunto Rose, al ver que este no se movía lo empujo-

Se largo corriendo…

-¡ROSIE! ESPERA POR FAVOR, TODO ESTO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN-gritó Scorpius, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba…ya estaba lejos de allí.

Rose llego a la habitación y se arrojo a su cama de prefecta, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡ROSE! –Escucho la voz, de Scorpius-

Como éste sabía que no le iba a abrir, utilizo el "Alohomora" y abrió la puerta.

-Disculpame-dijo- soy…un idiota, disculpame…Rosie.

Rose parecía no escucharlo, y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue Teddy.

-¡Vete! No quiero tus disculpas-gritó Rose- ¡Solamente quiero ver a Ted!

Scorpius, la miró fijo…en sus ojos grises había tristeza, y desamor.

-Disculpa, no…quería lastimarte-su rostro se entristeció- pero…lo que siento hacía ti es de verdad.

Rose hizo oídos sordos y el se marcho…dándole lugar a Teddy…para que la calmara.

Él entro relajado…y con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, ésta miro su cabello que seguía estando de un color castaño-

Rose lo abrazó y lloro en su hombro.

-Ted…Ted-dijo- Él…no me quiere como su amiga.

Ted la miró, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Eres la persona que todo el mundo desearía tener como amiga-sonrió, y le corrió su flequillo que lo tenía pegado a la cara, a causa de las lágrimas-

- ¡Oh Ted!-tras decir esto, se quedó profundamente dormida en sus brazos-

-¿Quién no te querría como amiga?-le susurró al oído-

La acostó en la cama y despertó con una sonrisa.

-No te vayas-lo tomo por el brazo- por favor, Teddy no te vayas…-dijo ella, y le señaló una parte vacía de su cama-

Él se recostó y ella le tomo el brazo y se durmió teniéndolo a él.

Ambos quedaron en un profundo sueño, y un brazo inconsciente-de Rose- se ató a la cintura de Teddy.

Una sonrisa tonta e inconsciente apareció en el rostro de Teddy…quién dormía placidamente.

El cabello de Teddy se volvió de un color "pelirrojo" y cambio durante todo el tiempo que llevan dormidos.

-¡Soy un estúpido!-gruñó Scorpius, ya que se encontraba en su sala común-Slytherin-, solo.- ¿¡Porqué no me pude controlar como lo hago siempre que estoy con ella!? ¡ME ODIO!, soy un estúpido…le he hecho daño…¡LE HICÉ DAÑO!

Sentado en una silla se preguntaba porque la había besado, tomo un bosquejo y con un movimiento de varita- y pensando en ella- dibujo los ojos de Rosie, su Rosie…luego la dibujo por completa, y se dibujo a si mismo al lado de ella…luego escribió _"Si tan solo me perdonarás, si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad"_

Y luego firmo con su nombre, _Scorpius Malfoy. _

Él la amaba de verdad, desde que se habían hecho amigos el primer año, y ya ahora ambos con 17 años…seguían siendo amigos, o eso era lo que él quería creer.

Mando a su lechuza para que le llevara el bosquejo.

La lechuza golpeo contra la ventana y despertó a Rose.

Le abrió gentilmente la ventana y la lechuza le entrego el bosquejo.

Ella le acarició la cabeza a la lechuza, y empezó a leer lo que Scorpius le había escrito.

Al terminar de leerlo, tomo su varita y unas hojas, y escribió:

"_Scorpius:_

_Se que quieres una oportunidad_-miró instintivamente a Ted, que seguía dormido-, _hay demasiadas oportunidades en la vida, Pi_-esa era la forma en que le decía a Scor**pi**us-_, y la verdad supongo que querrás verme, ¿no?... Pi, no te preocupes todo esta bien, ¿si? Te entiendo, y creo que siempre lo supe, y te perdono…porque eres mi amigo, nunca lo dudes, Pi…siempre seremos amigos…por más de nuestras diferencias familiares._

_Te quiero mucho, Pi._

_Rosie."_

Le entrego a la lechuza la carta, y le acarició la cabeza.

Se volvió a recostar al lado de Ted, quién parecía no haberse enterado de nada.

-Teddy-susurró, y le acarició el cabello que ahora era de un color azul eléctrico-

Scorpius recibió la carta, y una sonrisa tonta…al leer _"Te quiero mucho, Pi"_ brotó de su rostro pálido.

Sintió unas terribles ganas de ir a verla…y estaba a punto, pero esperaría a que ella le dijera.

Ted había despertado con su cabello azul eléctrico algo desordenado.

Miró confuso a Rose, y le sonrió.

-Tengo que irme, Rosie-dijo el de forma afectuosa- Tengo que ayudar a la directora McGonagall a organizar algunos papeles.

-Ted, ¿tan pronto tienes que irte?-preguntó, sus ojos se volvían tristes-

Él asintió.

-¡Ted!-exclamó ella tirandolé del brazo-

De tantos tirones cayeron en la cama, Rose estaba enzima de Teddy y éste estaba más que sonrojado.

Rose lo volvía a mirar con ternura y ¿amor?

De pronto el cabello de Teddy se volvió de un color castaño claro, que resaltaba muy bien con sus ojos color celeste.

-Te quiero-salió de sus labios-

-Yo también te quiero a ti, Rosie-dijo Teddy sonriendo-

-Pero yo te amo, Ted-dijo ella-

-Y yo también te amo, Rosie-dijo él, sonriendo-

Ella acercó más su cara a la de él, y ambos se fundieron en un beso pasional.

**FIN**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué les pareció? OMG! A mí me parece que Rosie lo ama de verdad, y que en éste ONE-SHOT NO amá a Scorpius, pero tan solo en éste, se sorprenderan. Obviamente habrá más ONE-SHOTS Rose/Scorpius, eso es lo que espero.

& Quien dic e que no habrá Harmony's o Teddy/Victoire...

¡AH! & también habrá One-Shots Bella/Edward Jasper/Alice Carlisle/Esme

Esten atentos, yo quiero sorprenderlos (L)

;-) Muchas gracias por todo...& gracias por leer

PD; Los temas con que "escribí" este one-shot son:

Little By Little- Oasis

Wonderwall- Oasis

A Song for you-Michael Bublé

CrushCrushCrush- Panamore

Love Song - Sara Bareilles

Again & Again- The Bird and the Bee

How deep is your love -The Bird and the Bee

Crazy- Simple Plan

¡Los recomiendo! Son muy buenos orientadores, te dan los ataques de locura & te pones a escribir al instante.

& CrushCrushCrush de Panamore, hizó que Roosie le gritará & empujara a Scorpius, no fue mal intencionado el tema tiene energía.

;-)


End file.
